Oneshots: Quiet and warm
by TomPen94
Summary: Series of oneshots with Naruto and Hinata. All set during The Last movie.
1. Quiet and Warm

Hey.

Basically, new trailer for The Last. Filled with NH.

So I had to write a fic.

Enjoy

-o-

She ran through the woods as fast as she could. Her gasping breath visible because of the cold air. It was winter, and it was snowing. The trees in the forest were naked, they had no leaves, the only thing covering them was the white powder from the sky.

"Oi!" she heard in the distance.

He was closing in on her. She wasn't running fast enough. Her winter clothes were restraining her movements and her scarf almost covered her mouth. She would be caught. Her panting could be heard now, her soft desperate voice dispersed into the white forest.

No one would ever want to listen to such a voice.

She felt something hit her foot and she felt her face falling down to the snow. She had tripped on a tree root that protruded from the ground.

"Owww…" she grunted as she slowly got up. She rubbed her face to swat away the uncomfortable feeling of hitting the snow face first.

"Hey you!" the voice was clearer, which meant he was closer. She got up, preparing to run again, but she felt a pull on her scarf and couldn't move forward "You're not going anywhere."

She turned around, she saw a blond kid with goggles on his forehead. He was wearing a red scarf and an orange cape over his clothes.

"What are you running away for?" he said "Eh?"

She was surprised herself when she felt something warm falling down her cheeks. They were tears. She was crying.

"Why are you…?"

-o-

The sunset was turning everything orange and yellow. It was making its way through the village quickly. She looked around the small park, everyone had already left. She walked to the very end of the park, where a railing stopped her from sliding down the hill. From this spot, she could see most of the village. She rested her hands on the top bar of the railing and looked down at the village.

It looked so peaceful. Quiet and warm. It almost looked like the perfect place to live.

Almost.

The truth was that this peace wasn't for free. It had come at a very high price. And even though she could deal with that, the one thing she couldn't do was forget it. She looked in the direction of the graveyard. One of the people she cared for the most was there…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a faint voice. A familiar voice. She turned around to see the blond man as he passed by the park. He seemed to be complaining about something… which wasn't that weird when she thought about it.

She thought he would just walk past the park, but for some reason he seemed to notice her and walked up to meet her.

"Yo! Hinata!" he said, with his trademark grin.

"Naruto-kun!" she replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing much, really…" she said "Just looking down on the village."

"Eh? That's kinda boring isn't it?" Naruto said.

"I thought so too." Hinata replied "But actually, I quite like it."

"Do you come here every day?"

"No. Just every once in a while." She said "And you? Why did you seem so… grumpy…?"

"EH? Me? Grumpy?"

She giggled.

"Ah, whatever…" Naruto said "I just went to Kakashi-sensei's office. I just can't believe he won't give me the seat of Hokage! I am way more powerful than him! Everyone knows that!"

"Oh, so that's what you've been complaining about for so long…" Hinata said "Maybe Kakashi-sensei thinks you're not ready yet."

"What? Come on. I'm totally ready!" Naruto said "I'm 19! Gaara's been Kazekage since he was 15!"

Hinata giggled again "That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"You said it first, didn't you? To Konohamaru-kun." Hinata said "That there weren't shortcuts to becoming Hokage."

"Hmm… I did say that…"

"Being powerful isn't all there is to being Hokage. You know that, don't you?" Hinata said.

"Yes, of course I know that!" Naruto replied.

"Then it's just a matter of figuring out what Kakashi-sensei has that you don't." Hinata commented "And then working hard to achieve it. You didn't forget that, did you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. She was smiling at him, almost as if taunting him "Of course I didn't. I'm not forgetful! Anyway… Let's find something else to talk about."

"Okay… What do you want to talk about?"

"You. Let's talk about you. I told you why I come to the Hokage's office every day." Naruto said "But you didn't tell me why you come sightseeing to this park."

-o-

"Oi! Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I interrupted your training… I'm so sorry…!" she said in between sobs.

"Haah?" the boy sighed "Hey you… You don't need to apologize for that."

The girl didn't respond, she just kept trying to keep her crying in, which she was failing miserably at.

"HEY!" he yelled, scaring her "Stop crying! You look like-" he stopped, he didn't have any good punchlines for this.

But even scaring her didn't work. She kept crying.

He sighed again "Look, I'm sorry."

"Eh?" the tears stopped falling.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. It's just that… my training is very important for me." He said "So I yelled without thinking when I realized there was someone nearby."

The girl started breathing sighs of relief. It looked like she was finally calming down.

"But you gotta have some nerve goddammit!" he said "You just ran off like I had just beaten you or something! Where is your self-esteem!"

-o-

"Sightseeing…? Well I guess you can call it that…" Hinata said, as she looked back down on the village "I come here to think."

"Think? About what?"

"Oh I don't know… Whatever goes in my mind, I guess." Hinata said.

"Ho… And what is going on your mind right now?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? And why do you want to know?"

"Eh? Well, I…" Naruto turned his face away, almost as if embarrassed "I'm just curious I guess."

Hinata giggled again "Well… I was thinking about this." She waved her hand over the village "Look at how quiet and warm this place is. It's so peaceful right now."

"Of course it's peaceful, I made it that way!" Naruto said "I just wish Kakashi-sensei would realize that, hmph!"

"See, that's where you are wrong, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto stopped for a minute. The way Hinata told him he was wrong. It was so gentle and soft… and yet it felt somewhat imposing. Hinata truly believed in what she was saying, and that showed. It was totally different from back when they were kids. Hinata almost never made her presence felt, yet today he saw her at the park even though he barely glanced it.

"You didn't bring peace alone." Hinata said "Everyone did. All of these people here. And all of the people in the other villages."

"You're right." Naruto said "I'd never thought about it that way."

"I think you're wrong there too." Hinata said "You certainly did think like that back then."

"Back then? Wait, you mean…" Naruto said "Neji?"

Hinata's look changed a bit. It had been gently cheerful until that point. But Naruto could notice the ping of sadness in her after he mentioned Neji…

"Yes…" Hinata nodded "But not just him. Over and over again, you mentioned your comrades…"

"Oh…"

"You see? So you _are_ forgetful, aren't you?" Hinata giggled again.

"Oh, shut up." Naruto turned his face again. Something was wrong. He remembered Hinata being embarrassed whenever he talked to her. Now here she was completely fine, and the one who was feeling embarrassed was him. When had that happened?

Hinata continued giggling.

"Fine. I'm forgetful." Naruto said "But I'm not _that_ forgetful."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

"I remember _it_ as if it was yesterday." Naruto said in defiance.

"_It_?" Hinata asked.

"Yes… I remember… _it_…" Naruto said "And that was… over two years ago…" his confident cheerful tone went away.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto was clenching his fist, almost as if angry.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, I'm so sorry!" Naruto almost jumped out at her, surprising her. He grabbed both of her hands, almost as if begging her to stay there.

"What… what is this?" Hinata's face was starting to become red. She was blushing.

"You were so brave… You told me _that_…" Naruto said "And I didn't say anything to you… Nothing at all!"

"Wha- What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?"

"Two years!" Naruto continued "There's no excuse for that! You told me something so secretive about you…"

"Oh, so that's what this is…" Hinata said, calmly. She spoke so nonchalantly about it, even Naruto stopped in the middle of his rant.

"Eh?"

Hinata lowered Naruto's hands, but didn't let go of them.

"You're probably wondering if I still feel that way and, if I do, why do I feel that way about you…" Hinata said. Her voice was gentle, she didn't seem affected by the weight of what she was saying in the least. But she was blushing, even if slightly.

"Well… yes…" Naruto complied.

"Then where is your self-esteem?" Hinata asked.

"Eh?" he looked at her.

She smiled "Maybe this is what you need to do. What's great about you isn't just that you're powerful or that you're a hard worker who never gives up. Your greatest trait is how greatly you affect other people. Everyone in the world knows you now, and everyone is united. That's because of what you did. And that's what you need to remember."

Naruto continued looking at her.

"You talk about how important your friends are to you. But you are important to your friends too. You inspired them, you still do. Because of you, we are all better people. And it's because of that that I feel this way about you."

"Hinata…"

"So you don't have to worry about it." She closed in and kissed him on the cheek, before letting go of his hands.

The two looked at each other for a while, they were both blushing.

Hinata smiled "Think clearly about this…" she said, before looking back at the village and the sun behind it. It was almost completely set, the bath of orange sunlight would soon end "And now I need to go home."

"Sure…" Naruto said

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun."

"Bye, Hinata." Naruto replied.

She walked past him to leave the park and he continued looking at her, never letting her stray away from his gaze. It was strange… He had known all this time about her feelings for him, but not once had he considered his feelings for her. And even stranger, she still felt the same way about him. How did he feel about her? He was certainly feeling something he hadn't felt before…

She looked back one last time and the two exchanged smiles before she walked down the road, leaving his field of vision entirely.

-o-

That was it.

Tell me what you thought about it, leave a review!

Have an awesome day.


	2. Acceptance

So... NH streak continues.

Since this one is also supposedly set in _The Last_ like Quiet and Warm, I included as a chapter in a series of oneshots of the same name. Don't get too used to it, though.

This one's rather short as it's just one scene with no interludes or flashbacks. It's straight-up interaction.

It's supposedly set after what I suspect will be the second battle in the movie. The first one being the attack on Konoha in the beginning, resulting in Hanabi getting kidnapped. And this second one being when they finally make contact with Toneri, and they manage to save Hanabi... at a cost... _(really unpredictable stuff here... :P)_

Anyway, enough with my rambling. Enjoy.

-o-

He looked around him. This place was new to him, yet familiar at the same time. It felt a lot like all those times he had clashed with Sasuke. Or when he met his father, or when he met his mother. Or even when he had his final clash with Obito. Yes, this place was similar, but different… It was always different depending on whom he met. And this time, the person he met was…

"Hinata!" he said as he saw her figure taking form in this strange world.

Hinata looked at him, she looked somewhat sad, even a bit annoyed by seeing him.

He walked to her "Hinata… Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hinata looked around, absorbing the essence of the place "Even when we're far apart, you still find a way to get to me…"

"I can't really explain it… This just sort of… happens…" Naruto said "Anyway…"

"Don't tell me you're coming after me…" Hinata guessed.

"Uh… Well… Yes." Naruto said "We're coming after you."

"Why? Toneri stopped the Moon from falling and returned Hanabi." Hinata said "Not to mention he spared you all."

Naruto sighed "I agree… With your sacrifice, all of those problems went away."

"Then why?" Hinata asked "I told you not to come after me. And you agree that this was the best way of fixing things. So why are coming for me?"

"Shikamaru was going to come back to the village." Naruto said "He said that while he hated seeing one of his comrades giving herself away to save us, he also said that it was your desire for us to escape, and that the village would be safe this way. But…"

"But…?"

"But I refused." Naruto said "And I convinced him and the others to help me save you."

"Convinced…? You mean…?"

"Yes. Even if he disagreed, I'd come for you." Naruto said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto replied "It's stronger than me."

"Stronger than you…?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I want you to know that this isn't your fault." Naruto said "I'm doing this of my own free will. I'm coming after you because I'm being selfish."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saving you because I want to." Naruto said.

"Toneri's just defeated you easily… His power reaches that of Kaguya's. He's much too strong for you." Hinata said "You'll only put yourself in danger…"

"So what?" Naruto replied "That certainly didn't stop you before. Why should it stop me now?"

Hinata sighed. She knew he would eventually pull this card. He was right, she had done the exact same thing… two years ago… It was kind of ironic in a way "Naruto-kun, you're being an idiot…"

"Yeah… I'm an idiot." Naruto said "An idiot who's coming to save you."

"Eh?"

"And when I do…" Naruto held out his left hand "I'll take your hand and walk with you. I will be with you, at your side… Forever…"

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course 'ttebayo!" Naruto said "Hinata, I will definitely save you!"

Naruto's eyes had no doubt in them. He wasn't lying. He was going to come after her whether she liked it or not. And afterwards… "How can you be so sure of what you say?"

Naruto smiled "Because I never go back on my word. That is my Ninja Way."

Hinata looked down in contemplation "Yes… That's you, isn't it…?" she looked back up at him "Then tell me one thing, Naruto-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Why?" Hinata said, looking him in the eye "You're doing the exact same thing I did two years ago… For the same reasons… So why?"

Naruto started laughing.

"Don't laugh. I need to know this, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"We really are similar, aren't we…" Naruto said "Both you and I seem to completely gloss over the fact that there are people who need us. You became what you are today because of me. But you forget, that I am still who I am because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't forget, did you?" Naruto said "When I doubted myself because of my failures, you were the one who cheered me up. When I was about to be taken by Akatsuki, you were the one who protected me. When I was at my absolute worst, when I was about to give up and drown in despair… You were the one who saved me. You were the one who reminded me of my Ninja Way. You were the one who reminded me of who I am, of what I do, and why I do it. You, Hinata. That's why I will save you. You are the one I want to protect. You were always there when I needed it the most."

"Do you really mean that…?" Hinata asked. She already knew the answer, she could see it in his eyes. Every word he had said was true. But… "I need to hear you say it…"

"Of course I mean it." Naruto replied, giving her his hand again "So… Two years ago you opened up to me. You told me how you felt about me. You told me you wanted to walk with me. Now I'm the one who wants to walk with you. Will you accept it?"

"That's not fair, Naruto-kun." Hinata said "You'll make me want to be saved…"

"All the better!" Naruto said, keeping his hand extended "I'm coming for you either way!"

Hinata looked down for a moment. Did she want to be saved? She managed to save Hanabi, Naruto-kun and the others by giving herself away to the enemy. And now she found out they were coming for her. It wouldn't matter whether or not she wanted to be saved. They were already on their way. Not only that, she found out about Naruto-kun's feelings. His feelings for her…

_Tap…_ A single, echoless sound was heard. Hinata's right hand was on top of Naruto's left hand. She had accepted his feelings.

Naruto closed his hand around hers and smiled.

"This is your fault, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing.

"I know 'ttebayo!" he replied, grinning. He then looked down, and his body started shaking.

"Naruto-kun?"

"…. **HEEELLLLL YEEESSSS!**" he jumped in excitement, before looking at Hinata "Rest assured, Hinata. I'm coming for you! Soon, you will be back with us!"

"Hn." She nodded.

"Also, once we're back in the village…" Naruto said "Hinata, there's something I need to tell you. Wait for me!"

-o-

And that was it! Thanks for reading!

Tell me what you thought! Leave a review!


End file.
